Fairy tail fanfic: A Dragons Family
by Blacksoundwave
Summary: The Fairy Tail guild is about to get even more crazy as their resident pyro is about to get a sibling. This is my first summary so I hope I did well.
1. Chapter 1: Dreaming of remembering

Fairy Tail fanfic: A Dragon's Family

 **This is my first fanfic ever, so please tell me how I did and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Dreaming of remembering

 _A young 6 year old girl in a little dress with flowers on it, she has short blue hair and olive green eyes that looked around her home village with fear. Houses were on fire, villagers lay dead everywhere, and people in maskswere grabbing kids and putting them in a cage._

 _There she stood alone, scared and about to be captured. One of the men in masks came over to her._

" _Come here you little brat!" The masked man shouted at the little girl when he saw her._

 _The little girl screamed and started running away from the masked man. The masked man started running after her and since he was bigger than she was, was catching up fast._

" _Gotcha you brat!" The man said as he grabbed her by the arm._

" _What you want from me!?" The little girl asked, tears streaming down her face._

" _You're going to become our slave and build the R-system for us." The man then started pulling the little girl away with him. Just then a boy about 8 years old with pink hair and tattered black clothes slammed the man in the head with a large sledge hammer._

" _Nī-san!" The little girl cried in happiness seeing her brother alive and saving her from being hurt._

" _Levy-chan, are you alright?" The boy asked with eyes full of concern as he put down the hammer so he could examine her._

" _Yes, I'm alright. Where's mommy and daddy?" The little girl, Levy, asked._

" _..."_

" _Nī-san?"_

" _We have to go Levy-chan. We have to leave the village."_

" _Why Nī-san, why do we need to leave?"_

" _If we don't we'll never survive."_

" _Shouldn't we find mommy and daddy? They could help."_

" _Levy-chan I'm sorry, I didn't want you to find out but mommy and daddy are dead."_

 _Levy'seyes grew wide at this. Her mom and dad, dead, she couldn't accept this, she_ _ **wouldn't**_ _accept this. She fell to her knees and started sobbing. Her brother instantly fell to his knees and started comforting his little sister._

" _It's ok Levy-chan, even if mom and dad aren't here, I can tell you that they loved you very much and they died, hoping that you and me would get away and live."_

 _Levydidn't say anything and just kept crying. The brother then heard other of those masked people coming their way._

" _Levy-chan we need to leave, it's now or never. They're coming our way and if they find us, they will capture us." the brother then stood up and reached his hand out for her to take, " Now come on, let's go."_

" _OK nī-san." Levy said, taking her brothers hand._

 _The two of them started running away from their village, the brother in front with his hammer in one hand and his sister in the other, leading her away from all the trouble, but then they started hearing footsteps behind them. The brother looked behind them and saw a group of those masked men running after them._

" _Run faster Levy-chan, they're gaining on us!"_

 _The siblings tried to run faster, but the masked guys were bigger and_ _ **faster**_ _than they were. The masked men started firing magic spells at the two little kids they were running. Magical explosions destroyed the landscape around them, but luckily for the kids, the masked men had terrible aim and the time it took to aim and cast the spells was slowing down the masked men so the siblings were able to stay ahead of their pursuers. That is, until little Levi tripped on a loose root and fell on her face, losing her brothers hand in the process_

" _Nī-san! Help!" Levyyelled as the masked men grab her and start pulling her away_

" _Levy-chan!" the brother screams as he stops and turns to help._

 _He raises his hammer and charges at the group of masked men, swinging his hammer with amazing force. The brother knocked out the masked man that was holding his sister and started pushing her away from the fight. Once the fight was over, the brother was standing on top of a pile of knocked out men with a black eye, many bloody cuts, and a lot of_ _ **very**_ _dark bruises._

 _The brother jumped off the pile and walked over to his sister and asked "Are you alright Levy-chan?", as he started checking her over._

" _Yes, I'm alright but you're hurt. You should rest."_

" _I'm ok, we need to keep moving anyway." The brother said as he started walking away._

 _Levyjust stood there, watching her brother, 'Oh nī-san, you shouldn't keep pushing yourself so hard.'_

 _She started walking after her brother, when the ground under her feet gaveway._

" _AAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Levy screamed as she started falling._

" _ **LEVY-CHAN"**_

Levy Mcgarden sat up in her bed with a start, sweating and panting hard.

"That same dream again."

* * *

 **And that's the first chapter in this story. I hope you liked it and let me know if there's anything I need to fix, so please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Collaboration part 2

**This is the second chapter in my Fairy tail fanfic, and I forgot to do the disclaimer in the last chapter so… yeah.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Chapter 2: Collaboration part 2

Levy Mcgarden woke up with a start in her bed, she was sweating and panting hard.

"That same dream again." Levy said. She then looked at the clock on her nightstand that was next to her bed and saw that the time was 10:45 a.m.

"Whoa, I can't believe that I actually slept in for once."

Levy then started her usual wake up routine. She got out of bed and walked over to her bathroom. She turned on the hot water in the shower, and then proceeded to strip off her pajamas. She took off her pajama shirt and pants and stepped into the shower,  
lettingthe water wash away all the sleepiness. She then turned off the water, grabbed a towel and dried off. She wrapped the towel around her small, petite body and walked out of the bathroom and over to her closet to pick out an outfit forthe  
day.

Levy decides to wear her usual outfit of an orange dress that ends just above her mid thigh,matching orange armbands that ends just below her shoulders, and a pair of black leggings. Levy walks over to her apartment door and slips on her burgundy shoesand  
walks out, locking her door behind her.

As Levy is walking toward the guild hall, she thinks back to the dream. She's been having that same dream for a few weeks and it has really started to bother her, she was confused why she was having these dreams and what they meant. She was so deep inthought  
that she didn't see the man in front of her and ran right into him, falling on her butt in the process.

"Ow. S-sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Levy apologized.

"It's ok Levy." The man said.

Levy was confused that this man knew her name, until she got a good look at him.

"Oh Natsu, it's you. Sorry I didn't recognize you for a second." Levy said, laughing a little as she got off the ground.

"That's ok. I was just heading to the guild hall, you wanna walk with me?" Natsu asked.

"Sure." Levy said.

So she and Natsu started walking towards the guild hall, talking about random stuff as they went. When they were about halfway there, Levy noticed that a certain flying blue cat was missing and wondered where he was.

"Hey Natsu, where's Happy?" Levy asked.

"Oh him, he went on ahead to talk with Carla," Natsu said then proceeded to laugh, "He thinks today's the day when she will finally go out with him. He went ahead to get a 'special fish' ready to give to her."

Levy then walked in front of Natsu and stopped and started to tell him off, "Natsu, it's rude and impolite to laugh at someone behind their backs or at their love life. Do you want me to tell Erza about this? You know what she will do to you if she findsout  
that you'relaughing about one of our guild mates behind their backs."

At that Natsu started sweating profusely.

"NO PLEASE! Don't tell Erza, she'll skin me alive and use it as a rug. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Natsu pleaded like a scared little kid.

Levy laughed at Natsu's reaction, "Ok, I won't tell Erza. But you owe me one."

"Fine." Natsu grumbled then broke into his signature grin.

'He can be so childish sometimes.' Levy thought. "Glad that's settled. Now let's get going." Levy said turning around and started walking again.

After that, they walked to the guild in silence. They walked into the guild hall and saw they usual in the guild, Cana drinking a barrel of beer, Gray walking around in his underwear, Juvia blushing as she stocked Gray, Lisanna, Mira, and Kinana working  
thebar and bring people beer and food, Elfman lecturing Droy and Jet about how to be a 'real man', Wendy talking with Lucy, Erza eating her favorite strawberry cake, and Gajeel up on the stage singing his not bad (but not good either) bluesmusic.

"Well we're here." Levy said.

"Yep."

"I guess I'll see you around?" Levy asked.

"You know it." Natsu said with his signature grin.

After that they went their separate ways to do their own thing for the day.

(Clover; at same time)

While everyone was doing their own thing back in Magnolia, the master was at an emergency conference for the guild masters.

"Ok, I've had enough! Why the hell are we here!" Sting cried, being as impatient as all dragon slayers are.

"Calm down." Goldmine said.

"Yes, we still have to wait for Makarov." Bob said.

"Fine." Sting said in a huff as he sat back down.

And then they all waited, and waited, and waited for another hour before Makarov finally showed up.

"What the hell took you so long!" Sting shouted.

"Oh keep your shirt on. I was held up by a call by the council before I left." Makarov said looking disturbed.

"What is it Maki, what did the council say that has you worried?" Bob asked.

"Huh. The council has informed me that there's a group of wizards that are trying to acquire a very dangerous and powerful weapon. They're requesting that we assemble a collaboration again with all the known dragon slayers on board."

* * *

 **Here's the pairing that I will be focusing on in this story, Natsu x Lisanna. Let me know if there's any pairings that you want me to put in and I'll see what I can do.**

 **For later chapters I'm going to put in 2 OC's that can use dragon slayer magic and I want to know what elements I should make them.**

 **P.S. I** _ **HATE**_ **Lucy, so don't expect a pairing for her, but I will try if enough people ask.**


	3. Chapter 3: Announcement and meeting

Chapter 3: Announcement and meeting

"What!" Everyone in the room yelled at once.

"But that can't happen now that Sting is the master of Sabertooth." Goldmine exclaimed.

"Yeah… hehe, about that," Makarov said while rubbing the back of his neck, "apparently they looked into how Sting became guild master and they order him to relinquish his title of master and appoint someone else as master."

" _What_ " Everyone yelled again then turned and looked at Sting, who was standing in the middle of the hall with the most deadpanned look anyone saw.

He was just standing there, legs spread, arms hanging slack in front of him, mouth open as wide it could go, eyes fully widened and blank of anything even pupils, head tilted to the right, and his right eye twitching.

"Uh… Sting, are you ok?" One of the guild masters asked shakily.

Sting didn't say anything and just fell backwards in the same position he was in.

The masters were shocked at this and the ones closest went to check on Sting.

"I think he's out." One master said.

"I got it." Another said as he raised his hand and a torrent of water came shooting out and splashed Sting right in the face.

"Ugh! Ah! WHAT THE HELL!" Sting roared as he was awoken by the torrent.

"Just trying to wake you up." The master that splashed Sting said with his hands up in defence.

"Hacam… now that that's over, the council has requested that Fairy Tail, Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus be in on the collaboration and no one would like us to select a up to six members from each of our guilds, including the dragon slayers." Makarov said.

"That many, this must be one dangerous weapon." Bob said.

"Indeed it is Bob, indeed it is."

* * *

(2 hours later: Magnolia)

It was crazy at the Fairy Tail guild hall, but then again when _wasn't_ it crazy there. Natsu, Gray, Elfman, and Gajeel were fighting their hearts out, Lucy was at the bar holding Happy in front of her with the word 'Shield' written on a tag, Wendy  
/trying (and failing) to stop the fighting, Cana was drinking, levy was reading, Juvia was stocking, Mira and Kinana were waitressing and Lisanna was working the bar.

But as Lisanna was doing this job, she was watching the fight, or to be more specific, Natsu. It's no secret that she still has a crush on him from when they were younger, but rumor around the guild was that Natsu had a thing for Lucy and since she and  
Lucywere good friends, Lisanna just buried her feelings and went on with her life. But that didn't stop her from watching him.

About ten minutes later, Makarov walked in to find _another_ fight going on in his guild hall while he was away.

Makarov enlarged his left hand and squashed all the people fighting flat.

"Enough!" Makarov yelled.

"Yes sir." All the combatants said in unison.

Makarov walked over to the bar and jumped up on the counter.

"Welcome back master. How was the conference?" Lisanna asked as she gave the old master a pint of beer.

The old man chugged the the beer and let out a sigh.

"Listen up my children, the magic council has ordered that Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, and Blue Pegasus make a collaboration and destroy this group of wizards that are trying to acquire a very dangerous weapon." Fairy Tail's master exclaimed.

"What!"

"What kind of weapon could be dangerous enough to require those guilds to team up?" Gray asked.

"Not even the council knows. But they are requesting that all known dragon slayers participate."

Natsu stood up from his chair, lit his left fist on fire, and said hs signature catchphrase, "ALRIGHT I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!"

"Ok, this sounds like fun." Gajeel said.

"Oh… I hope I don't mess up." Wendy said.

"In addition, I would also like Gray, Erza, and Levy to accompany them on this quest." Makarov said.

"WHAT! Why me?" Levy questioned.

"I have a feeling that they might need a translator for this quest and you have more experience working with dragon slayers." Makarov explained.

"Don't worry Levy, I'm sure you'll do good." Lucy said trying to cheer up her friend.

"Ok."

"Master, where are we supposed to meet with these guilds?" Erza questioned.

"In a hotel named Flow in the city of Aquaview tomorrow."

* * *

(The next day: Aquaview station)

"N-never a-again. I'm never riding a train again." Natsu complained, the proceed to vomit.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't help you." Wendy apologized.

"You have no reason to apologize child." Carla said.

Erza walked over to Natsu and grabbed him by the scarf and then started to slap him as she yelled at him, "Come on Natsu, snap out of it! We have a job to do!"

Erza let him go and Natsu fell on his face and after a minute, was all better and ready to go. The group of six Fairy Tail wizards then proceeded to make their way to the meeting point.

The city of Aquaview was beautiful, a city full of water on a mountain. Everywhere you looked there was water, there were rivers in every street, waterfalls coming out of the walls of the streets, and all the shops and stores were named after water aspects.

It took them two hours, but they were _finally_ able to find the hotel that they were supposed to rendezvous with the other guilds.

"Well it's about time you guys showed up." A familiar voice said behind them.


	4. Chapter 4: Return

Chapter 4: Return

"Well it's about time you guys showed up."

The Fairy Tail wizards turned around to see Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Lector, and Frosh standing behind them.

"Natsu!" Yukino cried as she jumped into Natsu's arms and hugged him.

"Hey Yukino, how you've been? You look good." Natsu said as he hugged her back.

"He looooves her." Happy cried.

" **SHUT UP YOU STUPID CAT!** " Natsu cried blushing with embarrassment.

"Any way, where's Lucy? I kind of expected to see her here since you were coming Natsu." Yukino asked.

"Master decided to send Levy here instead." Gray said walking up to the two wizards.

"Hi." Levy said as she waved to the Sabertooth wizards.

"Hey Levy." The dragon slayers said.

"Hey Levy! It's been a long time." Yukino said as she wrapped an arm around Levy's shoulder.

"Hey Ryos, how's it going?" Gajeel asked as he walked up to Rogue.

"I thought I told you that wasn't my name."

"Whatever."

"Come on, we should go inside and wait for the Blue Pegasus members." Erza said.

And no more than a second after she said that, the group of wizards heard something that chilled Erza to the bone.

* * *

(Magnolia)

"Good morning master." Mira and Lisanna said as they entered the guild hall.

"Good morning girls and how are you this morning?" The master asked.

"I'm good. Say master, did Natsuand the other leave already?" Lisanna asked.

"Yes child. Why?"

"I just wanted to talk with Natsu for a minute before he left." Lisanna said sullenly.

"On a different note, this was outside the guild hall." Mirajane said as she handed the master a manila envelope.

The master took the envelope and opened it.

"It looks like the magic council has found out the identities of the group of wizards trying to obtain that dangerous weapon."

"The one Natsu and the others are trying to stop?" Mira asked.

"Yes, it appears that this group is following in the Oración Seis' footsteps, but with more members. Here are the names of the strongest wizards they have; Crypt, Icicle, Charge, Shade, Sonic, Lionheart, Sweeper, Hurricane, and their guild master Ghost."

"Why do they call him 'Ghost'?" Lisanna asked.

"No one knows."

"Let's hope that everyone will be alright." Lisanna said. 'Natsu…'

* * *

(Aquaview)

"Sniff, sniff. It has been far too long since I have last smelled you sweet parfoom miss Erza." Ichiya said as he sniffed Erza's hair.

A chill went down Erza's spine when she heard this and then proceeded to pound the little troll.

"AH! I-Ichiya… sorry, you j-just s-surprised me."

The whole group sweatdropped at what they just saw.

"I guess some things never change." Gray said.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" Hibiki says as he, Eve, and Ren walk up to the group.

"Hey guys, how's it…" Gray never finished as the three Blue Pegasus wizards started to flirt with Yukino and Levy.

"Ah miss Yukino, you're looking even more beautiful than you did at the Grand Magic Games." Hibiki complimented.

"I see you are just as cute as ever." Ren said looking away from Yukino.

"You must be Levy, I've heard rumors of your beauty and I must say that they are true." Eve flirted.

"WILL YOU GUYS GET SERIOUS AND STOP FLIRTING!" Gray, Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue yelled at the three playboy wizards.

The three Blue Pegasus wizards stopped what they were doing and apologized.

"Now that we are all here, let's go inside and plan a strategy." Erza said.

The group of wizards from three different guilds went inside the Flow hotel and purchased several separate rooms and then gathered in Natsu's room.

"Alright so Hibiki, since I'm sure you have all the information, why don't you lead us inwhat we know." Gray suggested.

"Ok, so here's what we know," Hibiki said as he pulled up Archive, "the magic council has requested that our three guilds, Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, and Blue Pegasus form a collaboration anddestroy a very powerful weapon that they themselves don't know  
about. They've

identified thehead wizards as Crypt, Icicle, Charge, Nitro, Sonic, Lionheart, Sweeper, Hurricane, and their guild master Ghost. These wizards are very powerful and extremely dangerous. We don't know their magic,but our sources say that they have twodragon  
/slayers in their ranks." Hibiki paused at that to let it sink in.

Everyone was shocked to find out that this dark guild has two dragon slayers in it, but they all kept their mouths shut.

"If no one has anything to say then I will continue, the council thinks that this guild is operating in a ruined town 30 miles outside of Aquaview, and our orders are to destroy the dark guild and the weapon."

"Men, I think our course of action is clear." Ichiya said.

"Yeah! We go down there, kick there butts and beat up the weapon until it cries uncle!" Natsu cried.

"I don't think we'll be doing that Natsu." Levy said.

"Yes, we will be traveling to the ruins and finding a place to set up a base of operations." Erza said.

"Fine, but no wagons." Natsu grumbled.

"I second that." Sting agreed.

Gajeel and Rogue just nodded inagreement.

"Wha!" Erza screamed, "Then how are we supposed to…"

A glowing gold databar appeared over everyone's heads which interrupted Erza.

"Ok, I've just downloaded a map into all of your heads. So if we're not taking a vehicle, then I suggest that we start walking first thing in the morning." Hibiki said.

* * *

(The next day)

"OK! LET'S DO THIS!" Natsu yelled as everyone was outside ready to go.

"Calm down flame-for-brains or you're going to blow a gasket." Gajeel commented.

"I agree with Gajeel, you should to calm down Natsu." Rogue said.

"You wanna fight? Let's go!" Natsu challenged.

"Bring it pinky!" Gajeel said and butted heads with Natsu and they both growled at each other.

Erza walked up to the two dragon slayers, put her hands on their heads and pushed them back.

"That's enough! We don't have time for your petty fighting." Erza said in a commanding voice.

And after that, the group of wizards started making their way towards the ruins of the city. The forest that they had to tread through was very thick and dark.

It took them a good seven hours and many rest stops to get to the end of the path to the ruins of the town.

About a two miles from their destination, Levy noticed two holes on the side of the trail that fell down the hill they were on. 'That looks like the hole from my dream.' Levy thought to herself. It took the group another ten minutes, but they were finallyat  
/the ruins.

As soon as Levy laid her eyes on the ruins, she froze with her eyes wide.

Natsu looked back and saw that Levy wasn't moving. He walked back to her and asked what was wrong. Him asking grabbed the attention of the others.

"I-I've been here before."


	5. Chapter 5: Found family

**I'm making a change in the pairings. Now I'm making the relationships between Natsu x Lisanna, Gray x Juvia**

* * *

Chapter 5: Found Family

"What do you mean you've been here before?" Natsu asked.

"I mean that I've been here before. I've been having a dream for weeks now of this place."

"Levy, tell us about the dream." Erza said.

So Levy sat down and re-told everyone about her dream. From the burning houses, to the people capturing the kids and killing the adults. She even told them about her lost brother.

"So, pipsqueak has a brother. How come I ain't ever seen the guy?" Gajeel commented.

"Yeah, you've been a member of the guild for years and you haven't mentioned him once." Gray added.

"Like I said, I've only been having this dream a few weeks, but I think that he was either captured by the men….or killed."

A silence fell over the group when she finished, no one wanting to make the situation worse.

After about five minutes, Erza finally broke the silence.

"These men you are talking about, they sound like the men that attacked my home village. They were a cult dedicated to Zeref and the R-system they mentioned was to revive him because they thought he was a god. The R-system was a black magic object thatrequired  
not only immense magic power, but countless human sacrifices to revive one person from death."

Levy's eyes widened, learning that your parents, friends, and your brother were all killed for a cult trying to revive a _god_ that was already alive and was willing to sacrifice people's _lives_ just to help themselves pushed her over the  
edge. Levygotup and rantowards the holes they passed two miles back and cried all the was there. Nobody went after her, figuring that she needed her space, they just sat there on the trail on the outskirts of the ruined town.

That is, until Natsu stood up and started walking after her. Happy started flying after him, but Gray grabbed his tail. Happy looked back to ask why, but didn't need to cause Gray shook his head and looked Happy in the eyes and the message was sent.

Levy sat in the space between the two holes on the trail crying her eyes out. She had just learned that a cult kidnaped and killed all the people she cared about as a child, all for their own selfish reasons.

Levy sat there crying and crying and crying for what felt like forever until she heard someone walk behind her. The figure bent down and hugged her from behind.

"It's ok Levy, everyone in Fairy Tail has had our own hardships in our lives." Natsu

"I-I know, but I lost my whole life w-when I was little a-and the only memory I h-have of back then w-was when everyone was killed." Levy said still crying.

"I know it's tough Levy, but you have to get over this. This pain will never go away, but you will find ways to cope with it. Look at Erza, she seems tough on the outside, but she wears that armor to protect her heart from breaking. And me, I stay by  
/my friends to help me deal with Igneel leaving."

"Ok Natsu, I think I'm ok now. Let's go back to the others." Levy said with a smile as she wiped her eyes.

"Ok, let's go." Natsu said as he helped Levy up.

Once Levy was up, the two wizards started walking back to their group.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

* * *

"Hey Levy, you gonna be ok?" Yukino asked when she and Natsu returned.

"Yeah I'll be ok." Levy answered.

"Alright now that we're all here, I suggest that we search the town for any sign of the dark wizards. We will search in teams of two." Erzacommanded.

"I'll go with Levy." Natsu said.

"Fine, now Gray you go with Gajeel, Sting with Rogue, Wendy and Yukino, Ren and Eve, Ichiya and Hibiki, and I shall search alone. Happy, Carla, Lily, Lector, and Frosh, you search from the skies and watch for anything dangerous."

"Aye sir!" Happy cried. All the exceeds then grew wings and took to the air to help in the search.

"Alright, this is a big town so we need to split up and search the town in quadrants. Sting and Rogue, you two take the north-northeast quadrant. Gray and Gajeel go take the south quadrant, it's the biggest but I believe in you two. Wendy and Yukino,  
thewest-northwest. Hibiki and Ichiya, the southeast. Ren and Eve, east-northeast. I will take the north-northwest and Natsu and Levy will take the southwest." Erza commanded.

"Roger!" Everyone yelled.

"Alright, let's go!"

After that, everyone split up and went to their assigned quadrants.

* * *

The group had been searching the town for an hour and haven't found anything. Most of the groups had finished searching their quadrants and were waiting for Natsu, Levy, Gray, and Gajeel.

"What is taking them so long? I know that Gray and Gajeel have a bigger area to search, but Natsu and Levy should of been here by now." Sting complained.

"Maybe they ran into trouble?" Wendy suggested.

"Maybe, but I think we should wait a little longer. I have a feeling that nothing happened to them." Yukino said.

"Man we will give them twenty more minutes then we will start looking for them man." Ichiya said.

(Over with Natsu and Levy)

Natsu and Levy were late because Levy kept crying whenever she saw something that she remembered and Natsu had to comfort her. They were almost done with their quadrant, they only had two houses left and decided to check the remaining two houses alone.

(with Levy)

Levy walked into the last house her and Natsu were supposed to check and saw what she saw in all the other buildings that were in their quadrant. Nothing but broken and burnt furniture.

Levy started looking around the house and, for some strange reason, already knew the layout. Levy walked all over the house looking for any sign of life in these ruins. She walked into the last room she had to check in the house, it looked like some sortof  
living room. She took look around and found the same thing that she found in all the others, nothing. As she was about to leave, a picture frame caught her eye and she had a feeling that she needed to look at that picture.

Levy walked over to the picture frame and picked it up, she took a look at the picture and gasped. Inside the frame was a picture that, somehow survived the onslaught from years ago, which held a picture of a little girl and her family. The thing was,  
that the little girl Levy recognized as her when she was little, and standing right next to her was a young pink-haired boy that she recognized.

' _This is my family! And is that_ Natsu _? Does that mean that…_ '

Levy started crying, but not out of sadness, but out of joy. Her brother has been with her the entire time and she didn't even know it and know she knows and she couldn't be happier if you paid her.

"Hey Levy, I finished my house. Did you find anything in yours?" Natsu called.

Natsu followed his nose and found Levy in the back crying.

"H-hey Levy, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Natsu asked concerned.

Natsu knelt down and tried to comfort her, but found that she had a smile on her face.

"Nothing's wrong Natsu-niichan. I'm just happy that's all."

Natsu was confused why she added _niichan_ to the end of his name.

"Uh Levy, not to be rude, but why did you call me niichan?" Natsu asked.

Levy didn't answer and just handed the picture frame to Natsu. Natsu looked at it and at first he didn't get what was so special about it, but after a minute it all clicked in his head.

"N-no way. T-that means y-you're my…"

"Yep, I'm your sister." Levy said with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6: Danger! The enemy attacks

Chapter 6: Danger! The enemy attacks

"Where is that pyro?! He should've been here a while ago!" Gray exclaimed in anger.

"Yeah, Salamander and pipsqueak should'a been back here before we did!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"We don't know where they are. I'm worried." Wendy said worried.

"I haven't been able to contact them with my telepathy." Hibiki said with his hand to his head.

"Man, they are out of time. Shall we start the search man?" Ichiya asked.

"Yes we shall." Erza said.

"Alright, let's go." Gray said.

Everyone turned around to start the search, but when they did, they saw Levy and Natsu walking up to them. Levy holding what looked like a wooden frame and Natsu with his right arm around Levy's shoulder.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Erza demanded as she got in their faces.

Instead of cowering like usual, Natsu just looked at her and then to Levy.

"You wanna tell them or should I?" Natsu asked.

"Let's just show them." Levy said.

"What are you two talking about?" Yukino asked.

"Just look at this." Levy said handing the wooden frame to Yukino.

Yukino took the frame and looked at the picture. Yukino gasped at the picture she was holding. The others heard Yukino's gasp, and went over to her and looked at the picture she was holding from over her shoulder. The group was shocked by the picture.

"S-so y-you a-are L-levy's b-b-brother?" Erza stammered.

"Yup. I'm Levy-chan's big brother." Natsu said with his signature toothy grin.

"That's so good for you Levy-san and Natsu-san!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Yeah, congratulations." Yukino said.

"So, are you as strong as Natsu-kun?" Sting asked.

"I say we find out." Gray said getting into his maker-magic stance.

"Don't even think about it ice cube, you're not laying a finger on my sister." Natsu said.

* * *

(Temple of the elemental dragons)

A man with brown hair, blue eyes, and a scar on his left eye looked up suddenly. This man walked up to a taller man than him and bowed.

"Master Ghost, it appears that there are people in the ruined town. I hear thirteen people and I think five exceeds."

"Hmm, do you know if they are wizards?"

"No, I can't hear that, ask Icicle."

Ghost turned his head to the right and looked at a woman leaning against a tree with frost on it.

"Icicle, Sonic says there are people in the ruins, can you identify them as wizards?"

The woman lifts her head and sniffs the air.

"Yes. Thirteen wizards and five exceeds. If I had to guess, I'd say that they were guild wizards." Icicle said then took another sniff and opened her eyes and looked at her guild master, "They have five dragon slayers with them master."

"Interesting, shall we meet with our guests?" Ghost asked his guild members.

A group of nine wizards including Ghost, Sonic, and Icicle made their way towards the outskirts of the ruins (opposite side of where the collaboration entered).

"Sonic, Icicle, Charge, Crypt, Nitro, go and destroy the wizards and the cats too." Ghost commanded.

"Yes sir!" The five mages said and each disappeared in their own way. Nitro disappeared with a whoosh, Icicle turned to ice and shattered, Crypt turned into a shadow, Charge turned into a lightning bolt and flew away, and Sonic disappeared into the wind(like  
Mystogan did in the Battle of Fairy Tail arc).

* * *

(Back with the collaboration)

The group of wizards were in a park of some sort making a plan of action.

"I say we find these guys and kick their butts!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I don't think that would be a good idea Natsu-niichan. We don't know how strong the enemy is and how many of them that are here." Levy said.

"Exactly right Levy, charging in head first would be disast…" Erza never finished because the group of wizards felt an immense magic power coming their way.

"Get ready! Here they come!" Hibiki yelled.

"All right, I was itching to hit something!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"You know it." Gray said with grin on his face.

"I'm all fired up." Natsu said as he lit his hands on fire.

The mages stood at attention as the enemy approached, but what they didn't see was that a man with red hair, pointy nose, crooked smile, and goggles was already in the middle of their little group. This man had a slim build and wore a white and black  
checkeredshirt, red running pants, red shoes, goggles, and an open red jacket with white streaks on the sleeves.

"You losers are too slow." Nitro said surprising the mages. Nitro then disappeared and attacked the mages knocking them on the ground.

"Man, they send one man to face us? We shall vanquish this enemy with gusto. Men attack!" Ichiya cried.

At that the four Blue Pegasus mages charged Nitro, but before they got close they were grabbed by a giant white claw and dragged away with Ichiya yelling "Maaaaaaaan!" in fear.

"What the hell was that?!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"Stay focused." Erza commanded.

Nitro disappeared from his spot and kicked Erza and Yukino away from the group.

" **Electric Circuit."** An electrical current flew through the ground and electrocuted the mages.

" **Lightning Cannon."**

A blast of lightning shot out of nowhere and blasted Gray and Levy down.

"Gray-san! Levy-san!" Wendy cried.

"I'm good." Gray said in a strained voice.

"Me too."

"Where are these attacks coming from?" Rogue asked.

"Up here." A voice rang out.

All the wizards looked up at a large hill behind them and saw five people standing on the hill.

"Who are you?" Levy asked.

"Names Nitro and I'm the fastest man alive." The man in the red track suit said.

"Crypt." A man with short black hair with white streaks, black droopy eyes with black paint streaks going down his cheeks, white eyeliner, and a face in a permanent frown said. He wore a red t-shirt with a white skull, a white vest, white jeans, whiteand  
red sneakers, he had skull earrings, skull ring, and a dangling skull necklace. He had a not slim but not muscular build and pale skin.

"I'm Charge and you'll get one hell of one out of me." Said a lady as she emitted lightning from her hand. She wore a yellow bikini top, yellow and black bloomers, thigh-high yellow and black socks, and a pair of tall boots (basicly the same clothes thatMillianna  
wore inthe Grand Magic Games). She had black hair above a beautiful face that had electric blue eyes and a slim figure.

"My names Icicle and I'll chill you to the bone." A lady with brown hair and brown eyes said. She wore a blue bikini top, white and blue thigh length skirt, a white winter jacket with fur lining the jacket and hood, and black combat boots.

"And I'm Sonic, we are five of the wizards in the dark guild Vampiric Rule." The man with brown hair, blue eyes, and a scar on his left eye said. He wore a open black sleeveless vest with white ripples on it, black sweatpants, black boots, and a blackhoodie  
witha dragon on it.

"Attack." Sonic said and snapped his fingers.

Nitro and Crypt went and attacked the collaboration by themselves.

" **Shadow Dragon Slash!"**

Rogue's hand was enveloped in shadow as he attacked Crypt. Crypt's hand also was covered in shadow but this shadow was white.

" **Shadow God Strike!"**

The two shadows met and exploded in a wave of shadow.

"He uses the same magic I do!?" Rogue exclaimed in shock.

"Crypt!" Sonic called from the hill.

Crypt looked up at the supposed 'leader'.

"Go for the playboy wannabe's! Nitro, go for Titana, the celestial chick and the script mage!" Sonic ordered.

"All ready there boss." Nitro called as he kicked Erza, Yukino and Levy again.

"Fine." Crypt grumbled as he turned into a white shadow and went after the Blue Pegasus mages he pulled away.

"Charge, take out the ice wizard."

"What! Then who will Icicle take?"

"She'll help me destroy the dragon slayers."

"Alone? I would be a much better assistant than her." Charge said as she glared at Icicle.

"You know why she's with me, now go."

"Fine, but don't expect me to enjoy it." Charge said and then was surrounded by lightning and slammed into Gray.

"So you wanna take on a dragon slayer? Well here you go!" Natsu cried as he jumped up a blew fire at the two.

" **Fire Dragon Roar!"**

The two dark mages jumped out of the way. They landed next to each other on the right of theattack.

"All of you will need to attack us together to hit us." Icicle said.

"All right, but you asked for it." Sting said.

" **Fire Dragon's…"**

" **Iron Dragon's…"**

" **Sky Dragon's…"**

" **White Dragon's…"**

" **Shadow Dragon's…"**

" **...Roar!"**

The five roars combined into a colorful spiral and was sent at the two dark mages.

"A five element dragon roar, nice but it looks a little weak." Icicle said.

"Shall we?" Sonic asked.

"We shall." Icicle replied.

Then each of them took a deep breath and said,

" **Ice Dragon's…"**

" **Sound Dragon's…"**

" **...Roar!"**

The two dark mages released a wave of ice and sound at the spiral. The ice dragon roar looked like an avalanche but circular. The sound dragon roar looked like the sky dragon roar but more transparent. The seven roars collided and battled for a minutebefore  
the two element roarbroke through and blasted the dragon slayers down.

"That's right, you are looking at Icicle the Ice dragon slayer and Sonic the Sound dragon slayer."


	7. Chapter 7: announcement

**I will be redoing this story so look for it.**


End file.
